Connected by Wires
by DetectiveLiane17
Summary: EnglandxReader You got fond of a Dating site and met someone you didn't expect?


**CountryxReader: Connected **

You sighed for the 'nth time' ever since the sun set down; you looked at your silver wristwatch to check the time, you frowned when you realized how late it is already. You have to finish the report before the morning or else your British boss might cut your salary. You rested your chin at your palm as you stared at the monitor-checking the financial report that you will explain the next week. Your eyes traveled from the expenses to the income. Everything's just fine, good thing you're using excel since your high school days, now you're a professional when it comes to rushing paperwork and finishing it nicely.

You spaced out for a moment, realizing that you already finished everything, including the graph. It's already 1am and it's pretty dangerous to go home alone, especially crime is everywhere in this busy city. You finished 4 cups of espresso and now you can't sleep, you even ate an apple-worrying that you might sleep without noticing it! But you finished your work early, and you're alone in your own office. Why don't you leave work for a while?

You arranged the papers beside your desk and placed them to their assigned folders. After you finished cleaning up you opened your browser at you computer searching about random things. Actually, it's not allowed during work, but why don't they give you a little treat for finishing your work earlier? You tried watching movies online but you thought that you can do that at home. You're too lazy to research about something 'educational' since you want to do something for fun. You just scrolled down and noticed an advertisement at the bottom.

'_Online Dating?'_

Now that sounds fun. You roamed your eyes around the room, checking if there's a possibility that someone will enter the room. When you decided that it's 'safe', you clicked the site, popping out a new tab wherein you should fill some data. This site is quite different; you're allowed to create your own avatar in a 3d version. You made it quite realistic, yet a bit far from your appearance. Just when you finished creating your virtual self, you gave it a nickname.

"(username) sounds good…" You mumbled to yourself.

You got hooked because of the wonderful graphics of 'Hetalove'. It has a virtual city which is much better from the city you are currently staying at. You let your virtual self take a stroll for a while; stopping by malls, and applying to different jobs to gain 'charm' and 'experience points'. You took a stroll at the park and noticed a lot of dialogue boxes popping out. Now you realized that's how they talk with each other. You got annoyed because of the random popping dialogue boxes. Your avatar just roamed around the park until you found a spot where there are no other virtual characters. You let username to sit at a bench. But then you noticed a dialogue box popped out.

'GreenPirate: Hello there.'

You dragged your mouse above the virtual character; he has navy blue hair in a messy style, he's wearing a pirate costume, how amusing. You checked his details by clicking his username; he's quite mysterious, yet intriguing. You found out in the details that he's from the same state, and he's 25 years old-pretty young.

'(username): Hello, it's pretty late, isn't it?

'GreenPirate: I see, you're from the same state. I decided to take a break for a while. What about you? A lady mustn't stay this late.'

You giggled at the choice of his words, it seems like he's trying to act like a gentleman, pretty far from his character, but you decided to play along.

(username): How sweet for this man to be concerned at a total stranger! I'm just taking a break, as well, Captain.'

'GreenPirate: It would be such a waste if I won't be able to ask you out for a tea, right now, milady.'

His virtual character bowed at you in a formal way.

(username): And I would let such an opportunity slip from my grasp if I'd say no.'

Yours bowed down as well. You felt your face blush as you see the pirate placed a kiss at  
username's hand.

'GreenPirate: Now shall I accompany you to my place, my princess?'

(username): It would be an honor, Captain.'

You saw the two characters walked to a virtual house. The way he served you tea is pretty cute. This game isn't bad at all. You felt your heart skip a beat every time he tells you sweet things-those deep English words he's using is truly romantic.

'GreenPirate: I guess the sun is rising now, love. I wouldn't want you to be tired all day because of me.'

'username: You should rest, too, Captain.'

'GreenPirate: I am looking forward to meeting you again, if it's alright, my Princess? '  
You felt your lips curve into a soft smile as you type your response.

'(username): It's a pleasure, my Captain. I'll come back once the clock strikes nine after the sun sets down.'

'GreenPirate: I'll be waiting, my love.'

'(username): I shall be leaving, then.'  
You are about to log out but then you saw another dialogue box pop out.

'GreenPirate: Wait, princess!'

'(username): What is it, captain?'

You gasped as you saw his character placed a kiss at your virtual self's lips. Even if it's not real, you can feel the butterflies fluttering in your stomach. You entered a command so your character can kiss back. After a few seconds both of them pulled away.

'GreenPirate: I'm sorry for my rudeness, milady. It's just that I think I…'  
His character bowed and then turned around so his back is facing the screen. You typed another command so you can hug him from behind.

'(username): I think I like you, too, Captain. Now we should meet again here, the promise is sealed with a kiss!'

'GreenPirate: I'll look forward to that meeting, love.'

You giggled as you typed those words. You dragged your mouse to click the log out button. You suddenly felt that you're a teenager again. But right now, you have to face reality that finding love is not that easy. You can say that you're attracted with that stranger, but what if he's not real? You snapped out of your thoughts and stretched a bit. You still have 2 hours to sleep, anyway. You rested your head at your arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Ms. (Last Name)!" You heard the stern voice of your boss. He's grumpy as always. You looked up, your (e/c) eyes meeting his green orbs. "Bloody Heavens. I've been waking you up since five minutes ago! Have you finished the Financial Report?"

"Yes, captain." You said, while rubbing your eyes lazily. You can see his eyes widened at your statement.

"Captain?" He raised an eyebrow at you. You just realized what you said and slapped a hand to your mouth.

"I-I mean 'sir'." You snapped. "Yes, sir, I've finished the Financial Report, including the graphs and the copies for the guests." You said all of those in one sentence. Your heart is still throbbing because of your sudden outburst. You still haven't got over what happened last night, even though it's just a virtual game… Even though he's a total stranger.

"G-good then." He said. The sunrays must've hit his face lately because you can see something pink tinting his white skin. He immediately grabbed a copy and opened it to check the company's status. "Precise computations and indicated explanations, as expected from you, (Name)." He said.

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best next week." You said before he left the room. You sat on your chair. Finishing your latest paperwork; you just can't wait to go home and open your laptop.

* * *

12 hours of continuous typing, an hour ride to go home and a few minutes to log in. That's how your everyday life turned out to be ever since you found that game, or should I say, ever since you met him. He's been treating you like a real princess, he can be busy sometimes but he'll never let a day slip without sending you a message. You feel very lucky since you can balance your career and your 'virtual' love life, and this day is no exception.

12 hours of work, nonstop. You are now at the main door of the building you're working at. You're currently stuck in your position. It's raining and you don't have an umbrella, you don't have a car and there are no cabs passing by the streets because of the traffic at the main road. You pouted your lips because of your frustration. There is someone waiting for you-that's what you're thinking. Even though you have brought your laptop with you, you still can't open that unless it's connected to your job. You tapped your feet impatiently, silently praying for a miracle. A blinding light hit your eyes as the tapping sounds of rain got louder as they hit the metal surface of the silver Porsche.

You heard a loud beeping noise from the car. A blonde haired man standing 5'9 tall went out of the car holding a green umbrella. He's on his usual black slacks and long sleeves which hid his slim figure. He went closer to you, and there you stood, frozen. Is he gonna scold you? Have you done something wrong? You thought of the possible things that he might say.

"Y-you need a ride home?" He blurted out, turning his head to the side. He used simple words yet it's hard to comprehend for you. Your grumpy boss is now being soft and actually giving you a ride home?

"If it's alright, sir." You finally answered.

"Then get over here or else you'll get soaked." He said, shielding you from the raindrops with his green umbrella. You went closer to him as he guided you down the front stairs; you felt your heart throbbed as he held your hand, guiding you so you won't slip. He led you to the passenger's seat. He also made his way to the driver's seat. You told him your address as he drove along the highway. Both of you sat there in awkward silence until you noticed a police tap at your side of the window. Mr. Kirkland rolled the window down using his automatic switch.

"What's the problem officer?" He asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but this road is currently closed" The officer responded. You widened your eyes at the statement, claiming that this is the only way to get to your house. "You can turn this way to go back. Thank you for your cooperation, sir." With that, the officer waved goodbye.

"I'll just stay at a hotel." You said in a low voice, clutching your laptop tightly.

"Hotels are probably full now." Mr Kirkland said, "Just stay at my place" He said as he drove to the other way. You felt your face blush at his statement."I-It's not like I have some intentions, don't you get the wrong idea, okay?" You giggled, this is the first time you see this side of him.

"You're such a gentleman, Mr. Kirkland, thank you very much." You said, giving him a smile. Although you still feel awkward about the idea of staying at your boss' place.

"J-Just call me Arthur." He said without looking at you. "It's awkward, besides, we're not at the office, anyway."

"Arthur…" You repeated, somehow you like the feeling of rolling his name on your tongue. It feels right. After a few minutes of driving, you finally reached his house. It's huge but fit for a family of five. He led you inside the house. Not after a few steps, a child with a blonde hair and blue eyes ran towards Arthur, crying. He's around four years old and he's wearing a white pajama.

"Big Bwother Awthuw!" He cried, clutching at Arthur who bent down to welcome him."T-T-The thundewstowms aw-hic-scwawy." He said as Arthur sighed and lifted him up. "I've been a good boy, but they'we scwawing me."

"Shh… Everything will be just fine, Alfred." He said while rubbing circles at the child's back. He walked to the living room as I followed him. He set down Alfred to the couch beside me. He's adorable! He's sucking his thumb, but still not letting go of Arthur's shirt."Now be a good boy and stay here, okay?" He just nodded before Arthur left. You caught him staring at you with those big blue eyes.

"Can I come clowsew?" He said while sniffling. The rain is just getting worse.

"Of course, dear." You said as you opened my arms to welcome him. He crawled closer to you and sat on your lap as you wrap my arms around him.

"The rain will go away?" he asked.

"Of course. If you want we can sing a song to make it go away!" you said, trying to calm him down. Both of you sang the famous nursery rhyme until you saw Arthur with a tray of tea and slice of cake on his hands.

"Awthuw, sing with us!" Alfred said.

"That's right, Arthur, sing with us!"You said -totally forgetting the fact that he's your boss. He placed the tray at the table and chuckled.

"Well, if you want to. I'll just get something, okay?"

He went back with a guitar as he sat on the floor in front of you and Alfred. He placed the neck at his left hand and his fingers at the fret as his right hand plucks a certain melody. Right now you're seeing a whole new Arthur Kirkland. Not the busy manager. Not the grumpy boss. Not the demanding Mr. Kirkland. It's just… Arthur. You hummed slightly as his hands played the melody, putting you in an unfamiliar trance. He opened his mouth to let out the lyrics of the song, not a single note is out of place. His voice is deep, yet calming and soothing. It made your heart beat louder and your eyes softer as you looked at him right now.

_Why hadn't I seen this earlier?_

After a few minutes of singing-little Alfred fell asleep on your lap. Arthur carried him to his bedroom and went back to accompany you.

"Sorry about my brother." He said.

"It's fine" You grinned at him.

"Would you like to have some tea?"

"I would let such an opportunity slip from my grasp if I'd say no, Arthur." You saw him pause a little, and then continued on pouring tea. He handled you one and you both took a sip of the relaxing Earl Grey Tea. You talked about things you hadn't talked about before. This time it's not about job, this time it's about him. He asked you about many things, this time it's not about financial reports, this time it's about you. His green orbs locked with yours as you speak. Why hadn't you noticed how beautiful they are before?

"(Name), choose a room upstairs, I'll check you after I clean this, okay?" You nodded as you walked upstairs. You found a plain looking door and decided that you'll stay there. You opened the door to be welcomed by a sight of an airconditioned room with a king-sized bed and two closets. There is an opened laptop at the top of the desk. Your eyes widened as you saw the familiar graphics. You walked closer to the laptop and gasped.

* * *

The door swung open; Arthur entered the room and turned the lights on. He stood there, frozen, when he saw (Name) in front of his laptop with her right hand covering her mouth. She's staring at the computer intensely. She removed her hand and opened her mouth to speak.

"I've been waiting for you, Captain." She turned around with a smile on her face. Arthur just stood there. At first he doesn't know what to do, but then he realized that being himself won't harm.

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting, Milady." He walked closer to (Name), holding her right hand as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on top. (Name) let out a soft smile.

'_So this is how it feels to be loved by a gentleman.'_

"I've always wanted to see you. I always wondered how you look like and what would it feel to have you in my arms." Arthur said, walking closer to her.

"Arthur, just shut up and kiss me now." (Name) demanded. The both laughed but then Arthur pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't mind if I do, my princess, I mean, (Name)" He closed the gap between you and kissed you with eager and passion.

_You learned a lot about him this day._

This man is a rockstar on a businessman's suit.  
He can be more romantic than a Frenchman despite his gentleman demeanor.  
He can be 'motherly' while taking care of his brother

and lastly…

He brought your bodies closer to each other; you tangled your fingers at his blonde locks. He is kissing you like there's no tomorrow. But then you pulled away when your leg hit a box, opening it accidentally, you saw a bunch of … eroge?

"Arthur, do you hang out with Mr. Honda, often?" You raised an eyebrow as he just kissed your lips, again.

.

.

.

And again…

.

.

And again…

.

.

.

_Yes. And lastly, he's not a pure gentleman at all. _


End file.
